


Disappearing Act

by PlutoConstellation



Series: The Maze [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bandages, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Complete, Disappearing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fallen Angel, Humor, Lee Yoobin | Dami is a bad bitch, M/M, Missing Persons, Romance, Sarcasm, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 18,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: One by one, gone in a flashJust like a littleDisappearing act...-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Yunho for the last two weeks has been trying to figure out what happened to his friend Mingi. All he knows about is that dreams has been haunting him and three others. Dreams about four mysterious figures, and a maze.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: The Maze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749733
Comments: 62
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

Felix didn't know where he was, there was only darkness. He slowly got up, brushing the dust off his jeans. He turned his head to the left and to the right. No one.

"Hello?" No answer. Only the echo of Felix's voice. Felix felt scared. Just a moment ago he was in the park with Chan and Jisung. He wandered off then poof! He was here. "Hello! Anyone there?!" he called again much louder this time. An echo. 

Felix could hear his heart racing. He felt weak and lightheaded. All he wanted to do was go home, where it's safe, where Chan is. Felix dropped to the ground and started crying. He was alone, all alone. How was anyone going to find him here? No.

Will they ever be able to find him?

 _Oh sweet God,_ the 19-year old thought to himself, _I'm going to die alone here._


	2. The Phone Call

The news blared in the background, four people missing since March 23. Kim Taehyung, Lee Felix, Lee Yoobin, and Song Mingi. Yunho already knew about this. One of those people is his friend. The only thing he can think about are his night terrors.

Large black wings. A man glitching in and out of reality. A man wearing all black. And a woman covered in bandages. What did all of these mean? Yunho has been seeing these figures in his dreams lately, ever since Mingi disappeared.

Yunho felt a pang of grief, remembering his dear friend who just wanted to get a cake for him for his birthday. _Why must this happen to me god damn it._ Yunho would've been left to his thoughts alone for a good 10 minutes if his phone didn't start ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yunho it's Hongjoong!" Yunho smiled after hearing his friend's voice.

"Hi Hongjoong. Got any more information about what happened to Mingi?" There was silence over the line. Hongjoong didn't speak for a good few minutes.

"I'm sorry, no. But there's something else."

"We'll spit it out Jerry," Yunho responded sitting down.

"It took me awhile, but I found three other people who've had the same dream as you."

"Done to the same details?"

"Even the smallest piece of fabric on clothing." Yunho had to process that for a moment. He isn't the only one having these dreams? Those other people could help him find Mingi! Yunho put the phone down and started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Um Yunho are you still there?" Oh right, Hongjoong was still on the phone. He sat back down at the table and smiled awkwardly, even though Hongjoong can't see him.

"Oh yah sorry, hyung. So when is the meeting arranged?" 

"Tomorrow at 4:50 PM at C. Through Café." Yunho thanked Hongjoong and hung up. He needed to prepare for tomorrow. He hopes these people can help him find Mingi; if they really are having similar dreams as him.

_Mingi, please be safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop-  
> My children be missing oh no what has happened to them?  
> Hell, that's what. Well for both them and their loved ones I am so damn cruel


	3. Chris

Felix. He’s been gone for ten days now. Out of sight. Their apartment was empty without him. No laughter, no smiles, no Felix. 

But there was hope. A man called Hongjoong has contacted him. Three other people including Hongjoong’s friend has been having the same dreams as him. He told him every detail, except the maze.

Sweet god that maze scared Chris so much. It's just a big mass of darkness. Winding and twisting like a snake. And sometimes, Chris could even hear crying from a young woman. He dreaded going to sleep every night, facing new terrors. But he had to too. Chris has to stay alert if he were to find Felix, maybe these dreams were connected somehow. He picked up his phone to check the time. 4:36. 

Shit! He better get going to the meeting. If this Hongjoong really is correct, Felix might just come home soon. Chris put on his sneakers, grabbed his phone, keys, and jacket, and sprinted out the door.

_Don't worry sunshine, I'll find you soon._


	4. I Ain't Ready

Laying on the couch, fully dressed, eating potato chips. What a great way to spend your time. Oh and some beer too. _Wasn't I supposed to be somewhere? Probably. Yah who cares,_ Yoohyeon thought to herself. 

"Um Yoohyeon? Earth to Yoohyeon! Don't you have something to go to?" her roommate Bora nagged her. Yoohyeon looked up and took a bite from her chip.

"Who knows? Who cares." Bora sighed.

"Yoohyeon, please stop acting like you don't care about what happened to Yubin, but you gotta stay strong. Which means getting your lazy ass off of the bed and going to that meeting! Those random guys who've had the same freaky dreams as you may help!" Bora was right. But everything outside reminds Yoohyeon of Yubin. Oh Yubin, why did you have to poof away! Yoohyeon felt like crying. Bora already left the room, probably to question her life.

She'll just sit here for another 5 minutes. Yoohyeon gave a quick glance to her clock. 4:40 PM. Wasn't the meeting at C. Through Café at 4:50? Fuck, she's going to be late. But Yoohyeon can't move. She tried reaching for her glasses but couldn't.

"Umm Bora?"

"Yah?"

"I can't move." 

"Well fuck. Should I call that guy?"

"You mean Hongjoong?"

"Yes because I don't feel like moving you to the car."

"Okay reasonable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon AKA the mood or me


	5. Meet the Chaotic Gays

It was 4:31 PM. Yunho had already arrived at the C. Through Café, ready with a folder full of notes and sketches. It was very tedious waiting and Yunho was getting anxious. Then two men walked into the café.

One was tall, about his height with dimples and lilac hair. The shorter man standing next to him was bundled up and looked to have navy color hair. The taller guy walked up to the counter.

"Do you know where a Jeong Yunho could be?" he asked in a polite manner. The cashier pointed to the table where Yunho was sitting at. The two men walked over and sat down.

"Sorry we're early Mr. Jeong," the taller one said. His voice was deep, just like Mingi's was. He reached out his hand so Yunho could shake it.

"Kim Namjoon. My friend here is Park Jimin, who was very close to one of the missing people." The short guy called Jimin elbowed Namjoon in the stomach. He pulled down the scarf covering his mouth and glared at him. Jimin had chubby cheeks and plump lips. He was very appealing. If he had a girlfriend or boyfriend, they must be extremely lucky.

"Stop acting professional Namjoon! Taehyungie was your friend," he said in a grumpy manner. Yunho recalled seeing a picture of Kim Taehyung on the news. Curly black hair, a double eyelid and a monolid, and a cold stare that could kill.

"So Mr. Park, right?"

:Please, call me Jimin."

Yunho nodded in agreement. "Jimin, how close were you and Taehyung?" Jimin didn't answer. His face turned red and pulled his scarf over his face. Namjoon answered for him.

"They were dating." Yunho couldn't collect the exact words he needed. The news never mentioned anything about Kim Taehyung having a boyfriend, didn't really mention anything personal not gonna lie. Thankfully the awkward silence was broken by some guy about 20 slamming the doors to the face open. He was a average height, had a nervous look on his face, and dark brown hair. He made eye contact with the small group and sprinted over to them.

"Hello are any of you Jeong Yunho??" he questioned with an accent not from this country. Namjoon and Jimin pointed at Yunho. He could hear the man mumble 'thank God' under his breath. "My name is Bang Chan." He sat down between Jimin and Yunho and pulled a folder out of his backpack. 

It was full of pictures of a younger guy with freckles, ginger hair, and honey eyes. Inside were also notes, just like with Yunho's folder.

"This is Felix. Before he went missing we were extremely close." The name Felix was also mentioned on the news. There was life and energy in the younger's eyes whenever they would show pictures of him. He had the aura that screamed 'I am ready to take on this motherfucking world bitches!'. 

"You and Felix were close too?" Chan nodded eagerly.

"Yes. When he first moved here from Australia, he didn't know much Korean so I assisted him. Then we became best friends. And here we are, four years late... Him missing, and me so worried." Chan moved a piece of hair out of his face. "I never got much sleep, but after Lix disappeared, I barely got any. My neighbor and friend Woojin would have to check in on me just to make sure I didn't pass out from exhaustion." Now Yunho did note the massive bags under his eyes. But Chan still looked hopeful to find Felix. Yunho had the same determination with finding Mingi. Mingi who seemed like he would kill you by beating you up but would really kill you by giving you compliments. Mingi who was so sweet and gentle. Mingi who Yunho loved with all his heart. He just wanted to wrap up in a blanket with Mingi on a lazy afternoon and fall asleep with him, their heads resting on each other. 

Yunho would've been lost in his thoughts about Mingi if Namjoon didn't start snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Hey isn't there supposed to be two more people?" Oh right, Hongjoong and someone else. Now where could they be...

"We'll wait for them before we start."

* * *

They waited 20 minutes. Jimin looked like he was getting bored, and started singing. It was nice but annoying. 

"God where can this Hongjoong guy be?" Chan groaned. 

"I know right," Namjoon and Yunho said in unison. And at that moment. Yunho noticed Hongjoong outside, seeming like he was helping someone into the café. His friend opened the door and leaning on him was a girl in her 20s. She had long hair and glasses, and looked worse then Chan.

"Hey everyone sorry we're late. I had to help Yoohyeon off her sorry ass."

"I'm depressed!"

"I know. You're roommate filled me in on every detail." Hongjoong helped Yoohyeon into her seat. Yunho clapped his hands together.

"So! The whole gang is here right? We're all depressed to a certain extent about our friends."

"Boyfriend," Jimin corrected.

"Girlfriend," Yoohyeon chimed in.

"It's complicated we were both nervous wrecks," Chan added. Hongjoong shook his head in disappointment.

"All I see are depressed and chaotic gays," he added giving Yunho the evil eye. Namjoon laughed. Everyone else just shrugged.

"Fine—let's get on with this." Yunho told everyone his theories and what he's been seeing in his dreams. About the glitching boy, about the man with wings, about the woman with bandages, and about the man fully dressed in black. Chan then added on a tidbit of information that Yunho never thought about.

"When I'm not dreaming about those four figures, I see a giant maze. There's four huge areas in the center and everything is entirely black. It gave me the creeps!" Yoohyeon raised her hand.

"Yes Yoohyeon?"

"Can I add something else creepy." Everyone nodded. Yoohyeon twiddled her thumbs. "So I may have been hearing crying from the glitching boy in my dreams..." The whole group's face turned to shock. Hongjoong and Namjoon gave worried looks to each other. Jimin grabbed his scarf in fear. Yunho and Chan bit their lips.

"Did he say anything?" Hongjoong asked.

Yoohyeon nodded before continuing. "He was saying something along the lines of, 'Chris. Please help me! Chris where are you everything hurts!' in some accent maybe British I don't know." Chan stared at the ground. His expression went blank. Jimin leaned over to him.

"What's wrong?" Chan slowly looked up. He swallowed hard.

"My English name is Chris. I think the glitching boy is—I think Felix..." 


	6. Begone Portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a POV from Jimin!!!!

Silence. Absolute silence. Jimin thought Chan's theory was absurd but... if Yoohyeon did really hear this Felix guy, Taehyungie could still be alive! Jimin's heart swelled. Jimin silently prayed that Chan was correct. 

"Well... that's fucked up," Yoohyeon added in. Chan still looked hella pale. Hongjoong and Namjoon got up.

"We'll go grab some drinks." And they left. Jimin had a feeling they actually left to give them some peace while discussing. Jimin so badly wanted to say something, about the portal.

"Jimin, you barely spoke at all during this time. Only to make Namjoon shut up," Yunho pointed out. He was right, the brown haired idiot was right. 

"Please don't freak out."

"I don't think this will be as bad as Yoohyeon hearing one of the missing people crying out for this idiot," Yunho pointed out while also tapping Chan on the head.

Jimin took a deep breathe. "I was there the night Taehyung disappeared, with him." Chan was about to scream before Yoohyeon covered his mouth.

"Dude, let my fellow gay finish." Weird but okay.

"We were out walking his dog Yeontan in the park, talking. And then we heard a whirring sound. _Whir, whir._ A purple light appeared beneath Tae and then, then..." Jimin snapped his fingers. "Gone. Just me and Tannie left. I called the police but I couldn't tell them I saw a goddamn portal appear and suck up my boyfriend. They wouldn't believe me."

The information shook the group.

“So if Felix is appearing in the dreams...”

"And Jimin witnessed a giant portal appear beneath Taehyung that means..."

”Something unnatural is afoot.” Chan covered his face and Jimin looked down. Hongjoong came back, Namjoon following from behind.

"We heard everything." 

"Bitch you guys never went to get drinks." Namjoon shrugged.

"I felt like Jimin wasn't telling me some important information." He knelt down in front of his friend. "Why didn't you Jimin?" 

Jimin made eye contact with his friend. He did feel guilty for not telling one of his closest friends. 

"I thought... you wouldn't believe me Joonie…" Namjoon frowned and hugged Jimin who felt like he was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Jimin. Thank you for telling everyone. This will help a lot."

"How?" Hongjoong stood up straight and flipped his mullet.

"WE'RE GOING TO SUMMON A PORTAL! THING!"


	7. WikiHow Be Like

"And where did you say you found the instructions again hyung?" Yunho questioned holding a candle for Hongjoong. His friend was crouched on the ground making a circle with chalk. Thank god they were doing this in the middle of the night or else this would look weird to any onlookers passing by. 

Hongjoong stood up and took the candle from Yunho's hand. "WikiHow." They're fucked. Yunho continued watching Hongjoong and his madness. 10 minutes later, he was done with whatever satantic ritual this is.

"I see... we're summoning a demon instead of a freaky purple portal," Namjoon said from a distance. 

"Pretty much," Hongjoong responded. Chan was pacing back and forth. Jimin was sitting on the grass picking at the grass. And Yoohyeon—somehow brought a Nintendo Switch with her out here. In the middle of the night. Hongjoong clapped his hands together.

"Are all of you ready?"

"Yes," everyone responded.

"I mean emotionally." No answer that time. Hongjoong sighed and held out his hands. "Okay everyone, in order for this to work, we all need to hold hands in a circle." A collective groan spread across the small group and they collected their supplies. Everyone has been asked to pack snacks, fresh clothes, and most importantly, first aid. Who knows what happened to Mingi and the others while they are in there. And any one of them could get hurt while trying to rescue them.

They also brought at least three portable chargers each and everyone already exchanged phone numbers to contact each other. Hands locked together as the rescue party got into a circle.

"Repeat after me. Pedicabo ego vos portal."

"Pedicabo ego vos portal."

"Ubi nostros amantes."

"Ubi nosros amantes."

"Lustus volo ut tergum eorum. Nemo nos dormivit."

"Lustus volo ut tergum eorum. Nemo nos dormivit."

"Pedicabo ego vos portal."

"Pedicabo ego vos portal!" Everyone went silent. Jimin spoke up first.

"Well that was the fucking most weirdest thing I've ev-" Purple light appeared beneath them. A scream emerged from Yunho's throat as they fell through. The last thing he heard before going unconscious was Namjoon screaming "I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS BULLSHIT!"


	8. Maze of Memories

"Jesus Christ my head hurts."

"GUYS! I think I fell on someone."

"That would be me dumbass. Get off of me!"

"Everyone calm down. Let's, turn on the flashlights." Light filled the area around them. Jimin was rubbing his head, and Yoohyeon was busy helping Hongjoong up. Yunho looked around. Everything was black.

"Which one of you mentioned the infinite darkness again?" Yunho asked. Chan raised his hand.

"That would be me." He craned his neck around to see his surroundings. "I think Hongjoong's idiotic plan worked." Chan was right. They actually entered another dimension. Damn WikiHow is scary. _Note to self, never use WikiHow again, it might just accidently teach me how to summon a demon or some crazy batshit like that._ Now that they were actually there, the maze was genuinely scary. In order to see a person would need light. And the group still couldn't see well.

"So should we split up?" Namjoon asked moving his flashlight around. Chan started laughing.

"That's how all great horror movies start my dear friend," Yoohyeon said. 

"But we'll be able to find everyone faster," Namjoon pointed out. Namjoon was right. If they wanted to find Mingi and the others, they have to do it fast. 

"Okay. Yoohyeon and Hongjoong, you look for her girlfriend.

"Yoobin!"

"Yoobin sorry." Yunho turned to Namjoon and Chan. "You two look for Felix, wherever the hell he is." And finally, Jimin. Yunho walked up to Jimin and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jimin. You and me will look for both Mingi and Taehyung." Jimin pointed his flashlight at Yunho, almost blinding him. Yunho covered his eyes and Jimin tried giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Really? You'll really help me look for Taehyungie??" Yunho pushed the flashlight down.

"Yes. And we're also looking for Mingi so be on the lookout for him okay?" Jimin nodded and started walking in the other direction. Yunho groaned in annoyance. Before Yunho ran after him, Namjoon appeared.

"You better take care of him."

Yunho nodded. "Don't worry I will. Besides I ain't afraid of you."

Namjoon just laughed. "Oh no it's Taehyung you have to be afraid of if you do find him he would probably beat the living shit out of you if Jimin got hurt." _Fuck. There goes my self esteem._


	9. Run

"So, Hongjoong, since we're stuck together," Yoohyeon asked walking next to him. "Want to hear about Yoobin?" Hongjoong just nodded. If he was going to help Yoohyeon find her girlfriend, he should know more about here.

"Tell me everything." Yoohyeon jumped in excitement. Even though it was dark, Hongjoong could tell her face just lit up.

"Oh my sweet Dami. We got along well at first because we both love snacking. And then it grew into a friendship. Then during a party she pulled me aside and confessed her feelings for me. I couldn't hold it in anymore and then." Yoohyeon squealed. Hongjoong couldn't help but smile for her. She reminded him so much of how Mingi and Yunho would act. Those two would be attached to each other all the time, never leaving each other's side. He could feel this same energy from Yoohyeon and how she felt about Yoobin.

It was sweet. Hongjoong missed his friend. _I hope Mingi is okay. For my sake, and Yunho's._ Yoohyeon stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you hear that?" Hongjoong listened for a second. There was scratching noises. Hongjoong stepped in front of Yoohyeon and shined his light in front of them.

Eating—something—was a creature. It looked like a deformed slug that happened to be 12 feet tall. Its arms reminded Hongjoong of the Slenderman, its feet were as big as skateboard. The creature's eyes popped out of it's sockets, red and bulging. Its nails looked like a thot's nails, long and red. He prayed it was just nail polish. Yoohyeon looked like she was about to puke. Hongjoong could feel his heart racing. Neither of them spoke a word. 

Blood dripped down the side of its mouth. It looked like it was eating something similar to it. Hongjoong could feel his dinner crawling into his mouth. He held it back and tasted it again. He still felt like he needed to throw up. The creature slowly turned its head around. It had human like teeth and large lips, all covered in rich, red blood. It made eye contact with the two.

"Yoohyeon. Run!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right left y'all on a cliffhanger because I'm evil!


	10. Daydream

Jimin liked singing to himself. He said it himself on the drive to the park. Well this wasn't singing to himself. More like singing his heart out like he was on national TV. Sweet god what was Yunho going to do about this guy?

"Yunho?" Jimin walked in front of Yunho and put his hand in his pocket. 

"Yes, Jimin?"

"Can you tell me about Mingi? It would be nice to get my mind off of Taehyung for a bit, not to give me an anxiety attack." It was clear Jimin was worried about his boyfriend. His eyes would dart around nervously and he would twitch at the smallest sound. Even though Jimin acted like Yunho couldn't hear him, each time it happened 'Tae?' would come pouring out of Jimin's mouth. 

Jimin kept asking. But his words turned to white noise as Yunho's mind drifted to somewhere else. Yunho was in a rose garden. Sitting at a bench in the center was Mingi. He looked up from his book and smiled at Yunho. He was wearing a white suit and had a crown made of red roses.

Yunho stepped closer to Mingi. He crouched down in front of his friend. Mingi held out his hand and brushed it under Yunho’s chin. His brown eyes were sparkling. Yunho gently grabbed Mingi’s hand and moved it to his cheek.

His head rested there, as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

”I’m waiting for you, my sweet Yunho.” Yunho felt someone tap on his shoulder and he came back to reality. Jimin was giving him a weird look.

”What?” Yunho asked shrugging. Jimin narrowed his eyes.

”What do you mean what! You just described to me a scene from a romance drama but with you and your fri-” A mischievous smile appeared on his face. Jimin flung his scarf around his neck and continued staring down Yunho.

”You have a crush on Mingi, don’t you Yunho?” Yunho could feel his face heating up. 

”W-What?! Don’t be ridiculous we’re just friends!” 

”Mm-hmm. Friends my ass. You just went into a daydream about you and Mingi being all romantic and in a rose garden that is peek crush!”

”How the fuck do you know?” Jimin sighed. 

”Unknowingly you spouted our every single detail of your daydream like you were reading it from a romance novel. Just admit it you-” Jimin stopped cold in his tracks. He aimed his flashlight at what where in front of him.

Giant, rose red doors. Right smack on the front was words. **Here Lives The Broken One.**


	11. Scream

The creature looked Yoohyeon and Hongjoong dead in the eyes. It started lurching after them. The two screamed Bloody Mary and started running the opposite direction of the slug creature. They ran as fast as they could. Yoohyeon has never ran this fast in her whole life, and she pray she'll never have to again. 

They were fast, but the slug thing was faster. Hongjoong and Yoohyeon gasped for air but didn't stop. Because if they did, they're dead. Yoohyeon ran ahead of Hongjoong, her backpack swinging back and forth. She heard a scream. She turned back around to see the creature had dug its claws into Hongjoong's leg.

"HONGJOONG!" she screamed.

"IF YOU MAKE IT OUT OF HERE, TELL PARK SEONGHWA HE WAS HOT AND WE SHOULD'VE WENT OUT FOR COFFEE BEFORE THIS MADNESS HAPPENED!"

Yoohyeon slipped her backpack off and grasped it in her hands. "Tell that hot stuff yourself." She ran to the slug creature and started hitting it in the back with her bag.

"LET! GO! OF! HIM! YOU! SON OF A BITCH!!!" The creature groaned but it wouldn't let go of poor Hongjoong. He started crying out in pain as the creature dug it's claws deeper into his legs. Yoohyeon continued whacking the creature. But it was in vain. The slug had its grip on Hongjoong. 

"YOOHYEON YOU HAVE TO SAVE DAMI!"

"I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!!" Yoohyeon cried out. No, she wasn't going to leave this idiot here. He's the reason why they were able to get a chance of finding Dami in the first place. If Hongjoong were to die today—she would never forgive herself. And then a screech rang out throughout the dark maze. The creature's grip on Hongjoong's leg loosened, and it dropped dead. Yoohyeon looked up to see a long pointed stick going right into the thing's head. She pulled Hongjoong away and he gripped his leg in pain. 

The creature had ripped through his pants and made deep cuts in his leg. Yoohyeon reached for her bag and took out the first aid kit.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" a female voice asked. The two looked up to see a women in pajamas, covered in bandages. Yoohyeon recognized her in two ways.

The first, the woman who appeared in her dreams. The woman covered in bandages and scars.

And the second... Yoohyeon covered her mouth and began crying.

"Dami?"


	12. Dazzling Light

"FELIX! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Chan cupped his hands and continued yelling for his friend.

"You sure he didn't bring his phone when he disappeared?" Namjoon asked lighting the way for him. Chan shook his head sadly.

"They found it broken on the ground." He reached into his bag and dug around a bit and pulled out a light yellow phone case with a banana on it and writing. "The police let me keep his case since they only needed the phone for the investigation."

"So in short it would be useless to try and communicate with him through phone?" the older asked arching an eyebrow. Chan nodded. This search just got a lot more difficult. If they aren't able to call Felix, it will be harder to find him. "Soooo.. does Felix have any significant traits that'll distinguish him?"

Chan sighed. "His beautiful voice."

"And what about his beautiful voice that distinguishes it?"

"Hella deep." Well... that's good to know. Chan continued calling out for Felix. Namjoon's phone started vibrating, a text alert. Namjoon quickly checked. It was from Jimin. _We found this weird door. It says something about "here lives the broken one", whatever the hell that means._ That was spooky. 

Maybe it leads to one of the areas Chan talked about in his dreams. Wait...

"Chan! Check this out." Chan took Namjoon's phone from his hand and started reading. His tired eyes seemed to light up. He gave Namjoon back his phone and smiled widely. 

"FELIX COULD BE IN THERE!" 

Namjoon shrugged. "He could be, he could be not. We can't know for sure, Chan." Chan sighed and reluctantly agreed. The two of them walked for about an half hour longer, then they heard the crying. It was soft, but audible. The two knew what they had to do. They had to approach whoever was crying. They walked slowly in the direction of the crying noises. As they got closer, it got louder. 

Chan went first. He approached the crying noises. Namjoon followed. He hoped it was one of their friends they were trying to find. Chan stopped mid track. There was an expression on his face. The same expression he made back at the cafe when Yoohyeon announced what was happening in her dreams.

"I recognize that crying." Namjoon didn't question Chan's words. If he recognized who was crying, he would believe him. As they turned the bend, complete darkness enveloped them.

"Well shit." Chan laughed at Namjoon's words then stopped when he heard the crying again. They looked forward to see glowing eyes. Honey eyes. Then, something happened. A effect just like a glitch on a video game appeared in a small area where the eyes were and they could hear someone crying out in pain. It was like a little fawn. Namjoon just wanted to go over there and hug whoever was crying. Chan went in front of Namjoon.

He knelt down and started singing softly. It was in English. The crying stopped for a short period of time. Chan continued singing. Namjoon joined in with him. The person crying seemed to join in, but they seemed to be very quiet. After singing for a bit Chan smiled.

"There, there's nothing to be scared of." Then of course they heard something. The sound of a creature growling. The mysterious person grabbed Chan's hand and started running. Namjoon followed in suit. He gave a quick look behind him to see what it was. And he know realized why the mysterious person started running.

A giant flying beast with claws was about to turn around the bend, and none of them wanted to be there to see it.


	13. The Door with Roses

Jimin stared at the giant doors. There was something eerie about them. It was like they wanted to stay shut, like there was something or someone in there that shouldn't be released. Jimin hasn't felt this much fear since he witnessed Taehyungie disappear through the portal. 

"Do you think we should try opening it?" Yunho asked pressing his hand against the wood. Roses were engraved into the door. This place defiantly gave off a fairy tale vibe. Jimin didn't know how to answer Yunho. He tightened the scarf around his neck, Taehyungie's scarf. 

"I mean, if you want to," Jimin said shyly. He recalled Chan mentioning something about four bigger areas hidden in different locations of the dark maze. They could be worth exploring. There could be clues hidden away to where Taehyungie and the others. Jimin watched as Yunho slowly opened the door. A creaking noise rang into their ears. It reminded both of them of an haunted house. Cold air crept out and enveloped the area. Jimin felt chills and hugged himself.

They walked in.

Jimin's eyes explore the surrounding area. It looked like a giant warehouse. There was scaffolding and giant strobe lights everywhere. It was quite threatening. Part of him hoped no one was home. The other part prayed that Taehyungie was in here somewhere. In the center of the warehouse like area—was a megaphone? _Okay that's weird,_ Jimin thought to himself. Yunho approached the megaphone and knelt down in front of it.

He put his hand on it. "I wouldn't expect something like this to be-" Yunho gasped. Jimin saw why. A mysterious figure in all black appeared in front of Yunho. He was also kneeling in front of the megaphone, his hand resting on Yunho's. The man looked up. Covering part of his face is black mask. He had a black hat. You couldn't tell who he was. Yunho took back his breath. Jimin stepped backwards.

"I-it's the man from our dreams," Jimin said in a frightened voice.

"The man in all black."

The man continued staring straight into Yunho's eyes. "Hello there, Jung Yunho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual and sorry if I accidentally scared the bejesus out of y'all but be on the lookout for the next chapter because things are just about to get interesting >:3


	14. My Cherry Blossom

Yoobin couldn't believe it. Her Yoohyeon was actually here! But how? No there wasn't time for any questions. Yoobin got off the dead creature and smiled at Yoohyeon sweetly. "My cherry blossom." Yoohyeon ran to Yoobin and hugged her.

"Dami I've missed you so much you scared me when you disappeared!" Yoohyeon kissed Dami on the cheek. Dami couldn't resist it. She kissed Yoohyeon on the lips. As always, they tasted like cherries. She could do this all day, if there wasn't some guy who almost had his leg ripped off by that damn slug.

"Very heart warming reunion yes but can someone _please_ make sure I don't fucking bleed to death!" a guy with a blonde mullet retorted. He had piercings just like she and Yoohyeon did and looked like to be in a lot of pain. The two girlfriends stopped making out and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that um..."

"Dami, this is Kim Hongjoong. He came with me and four other people to look for you and three other missing people." Yoobin's heart dropped. She thought she was the only one who went through that portal and had to endure almost two weeks of waking up with new scars on her body. Who knows what kind of Hell those three other people went through.

"Holy shit. That's awful." Yoobin knelt down and helped Yoohyeon bandage up Hongjoong. Both of them explained to her what has happened. About the dreams, about the four figures, and about the portal. They also mentioned how they figured out Yoobin was one of the four figures spotted in the dream.

"So that would mean..."

Hongjoong and Yoohyeon nodded. "Mingi, Felix, and Taehyung could be any of those four people. Who knows what happened to them." Yoohyeon's eyes traveled to Yoobin's bandages. "Dami sweetheart, what happened to you that gave you all those wrappings?" she asked with a sorrowful tone. Yoobin rolled up on of her sleeves. She gingerly touched one of the bandages. She made eye contact with her girlfriend who was still busy tending to Hongjoong's wounds.

"Well, every morning after coming here, I wake up with brand new scars. They always hurt so badly. I don't know how but these medical supplies also appear so that's good." Yoobin stopped for a moment. She looked down at her stomach. "But today, I got the biggest scar yet." She lifted up her shirt to show the giant scar running all the way across her stomach. Yoohyeon and Hongjoong gasped.

"Who did this to you?" Yoohyeon asked. Her eyes looked like they were getting teary. Yoobin let her shirt down and shrugged. 

"I-" She was interrupted mid-sentence by distant singing. A deep tenor voice that was barely visible to the ear. "Shit," she cursed aloud, "I forgot about that winged bitch." Hongjoong gulped in terror.

"What winged bitch?" Yoobin turned around. She looked down at Hongjoong's now finished makeshift cast.

"Can you get up?" 

"I mean my leg still feels like it was almost ripped off by a crazy cannibalistic slug but probably." Yoobin nodded and helped him up. Yoohyeon got closer to Yoobin and whispered to her ear.

"I don't want to worry Hongjoong, but will you tell me who this winged bitch is?" Yoobin sighed. She didn't like talking about the tenor winged creature. She never seen him up close, but seeing the gigantic black wings scared her to death. 

"I don't know what he is. But he's always close. And I sense he's dangerous somehow," Yoobin whispered. They didn't talk for the rest of the time. The important thing was for Yoobin to get her cherry blossom and Hongjoong out of there. She needed to get them away from the winged tenor. She needed to talk them to the sector.


	15. Miroh

Chan gripped the small hand of the mysterious crying person. He had a gut feeling about who it was. Felix. God he hopes it was Felix.

Namjoon was screaming now. The bat creature was speeding up. The mysterious person kept running and gripped Chan’s hand harder.

”WE’RE GOING TO DIE!!!!” Namjoon was screaming. 

”No we’re not Namjoon,” Chan stated. He turned his head to the person leading them to safety. “Umm right?” The mystery boy didn’t answer. Right, running away from a ravenous bat creature.

They ran and ran and ran. The mystery boy stopped at a door. He didn’t let go of Chan’s hand. He pressed his small hand on the huge pitch black doorways. On them were words. **The Boy Who Didn’t Fit In**. Chan recalled the text alert Yunho and Jimin sent out.

It was just like the door they found. 

The door started creaking open. The mystery boy let go of Chan's hand and moved aside so he and Namjoon could get in first. Once they were in, he rushed in and closed the door. The mystery boy collapsed on the ground and was gasping. He looked up at Chan was the lights in the area turned on. 

He knew it. Freckles, messy ginger hair, and honey eyes. Chan gasped and fell down next to him.

"Felix... is that really you?" Felix smiled and hugged Chan. 

"Chris—I thought you would never come," Felix said quietly. Chan hugged him back. He didn't want to let go. He doesn't want Felix to leave him ever again. Namjoon was off watching a couple feet away, and crying at the moment.

"Oh my god I'm so happy you two found each other!" he said fighting through tears. They could've hugged each other forever, if Felix didn't start glitching. The younger fell backwards and out of Chan's arm. He clutched his stomach in pain. Tears started streaming down Felix's face and onto his hoodie. Chan crawled over to help him. His hand resting on his back. "Felix—what's happening to you?" Namjoon asked running over to help. 

Felix looked up. His eyes weren't his normal sweet honey color. They were a scratchy greenish color. They were like broken computer screens. 

"Chris... help me."


	16. Promise

Yunho gasped when the man said his name. 

"How-how the hell do you know that? I've never seen you in my life!" Yunho growled. The man just started at him, his eyes blinking slowly. That was seriously creepy. Yunho could hear Jimin's heavy breathing from behind him. He was scared. So was Yunho.

But he didn't show it. He had to be brave. Maybe this weird emo knows where Mingi could be. 

In all honesty, something felt... familiar about how the man was holding his hand. Something almost nostalgic. Yunho felt safe and secure. 

"Please. Do you know where Mingi is?" Yunho begged. The man's eyes widened and seemed to smile.

"It seems like you haven't caught on yet, haven't you?" The man let go of Yunho's hand and started laughing. Jimin seemed to calm down and sat next to where Yunho was.

"Dude, are you by any chance... one of the missing people?" Jimin asked. The man shrugged and tipped his hat over his eyes shyly.

"PLEASE STOP BEING CRYPTIC WHO ARE YOU!" 

"As I said before." The man took of his hat and his mask. Dark brown hair, a sharp nose, small eyes, and a smile Yunho knew well. "You really are terrible at this guessing game." Yunho covered his mouth with one hand and touched the man's face with another. The man lifted a gloved hand to where Yunho's was.

"Hey Yunho."

"Mingi..." Yunho felt a tear streak down the side of his face. Mingi pulled Yunho into a tight hug.

"Yah buddy—it's me. Fuck are you crying? Please don't cry I cry when people cry." And Mingi started crying. In the background Jimin was jumping up and down with joy. He also started crying.

"This is beautiful! WHY ARE YOU TWO ADORABLE STOP THIS IS SAD!!" _Mingi... I'm so glad I found you after all this time! But why? Why didn't you tell me it was you?_ Yunho didn't dare speak those words out loud. He didn't want to ruin this moment. He was in Mingi's arms. Holy shit he was in Mingi's arms! 

Brain: Panicked gay mode-activated.

Yunho: SHUT UP!

Brain: Commencing in 5-4-3-2—

And thank god at that moment Jimin's phone started ringing. It was a very annoying ringtone but still. Jimin slowly took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Jimin nodded and then put his phone on speaker.

**_"Guys it's Namjoon. We found Felix but.... something's very wrong."_ **

Yunho stopped hugging Mingi and whipped his tears. "Namjoon. What do you mean something's very wrong?"

**_"What I mean by that is he's glitching like an old computer. And he's in a lot of pain—and crying! You need to find us immediately!"_ **

Yunho looked at Mingi then back at Jimin. "Well Joonie, we did find Mingi."

 _ **"That's wonderful we achieved half of are go-"**_ Painful screaming could be heard from the other line even though Namjoon didn't seem to be on speaker. Namjoon was right. They needed to find him and Chan. NOW!

"Mingi, do you by any chance know your way around this maze?" Yunho asked approaching his friend. Mingi gave a determined nod.

"Yes. I mean I have been here for a while now and as you can tell it gets boring. I'll help you find your friends." Yunho smiled and hugged Mingi again. 

"Thank you Mingi!"

 _ **"So you guys are coming or what Chan seems pretty desperate now!"**_ Jimin alerted Namjoon they're on their way and hung up. Yunho grabbed Mingi's hand and started running for the door. But he recalled something. The message on the door. He still had no clue what the hell it meant.


	17. Take Me to the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaannnnnnddddddd we're back to Dami, Yoohyeon, and Hongjoong VS whoever the winged child is

Hongjoong hobbled after Yoohyeon and Yoobin. The moment he gets back to the normal world he's heading straight to a doctor because THIS LEG WAS KILLING HIM! But not right now, because right now they gotta deal with whatever the fuck has been chasing Yoobin since she got here.

Sure that singing is on point but that heavenly voice might belong to another one of those slug things or probably something more scary. _NOPE! Don't think about it Hongjoong you'll be fine! Yoohyeon will be fine and her girlfriend will be fine! Nothing. Will. Go. WRONG!_ Hongjoong hoped he was right. 

"How are you holding out Hongjoong?" Yoohyeon asked from up ahead.

"Even though I almost died of either blood loss or being eaten I think I'm doing pretty fine but there is the winged person chasing u- HOLY FUCK YOOHYEON REMEMBER THE FIGURES IN YOUR DREAMS!" Yoohyeon and Yoobin stopped dead in their tracks and turned around to look Hongjoong in the face. Yoohyeon's face was blank for a moment then it lit up.

"Oh my god you're right Hongjoong! He could be one of the missing people!" Yoohyeon jumped up and down with happiness. Yoobin stepped forward.

"So the winged bitch could be someone you know?" 

"Um—maybe? Look I only met you and I only know Mingi I didn't know that Felix and Taehyung existed till they disappeared." Yoobin sat down and took out her knife. She motioned for Yoohyeon and Hongjoong to sit next to her.

"So, we wait for this winged bitch to show up and explain the situation to him? Hope he's calm." Hongjoong hoped for the same. Maybe it's Mingi. Yunho would be ecstatic if it was Mingi. Speaking of which he wondered if the other groups found everyone yet.

As they waited, the singing got louder. Hongjoong's heart beat faster. He was getting scared. But he shouldn't be. Right? Then, the singing stopped. Okay that was weird. Hongjoong slowly got up, he winced at the pain in his leg. He inspected the area. Still dark. Still horrifying. Great. There was vines. A skeleton for some reason. Oh hello creepy silhouette of a guy with wings. Wait. 

Hongjoong almost fell backwards. But he did scream. Really loudly. The man spread his wings and stepped closer. Hongjoong flashed his light on the man. His eyes were a mysterious blue, like a creepy lake that was still clear. The man was blonde and had an undercut. He wore an elaborate blue robe with small white strips and red baggy pants. For some reason he was also wearing sandals. And of course, there was the large black wings.

The man was like some sort of creepy fallen angel. Yoobin instantly got up, here weapon ready. Yoohyeon hid behind her girlfriend, fear clearly taking over her. The winged man was clearly taller than all three of them. His glare was chilling. The man stepped closer to Hongjoong. He closed his eyes and prepared for the winged man to attack him. There was no point in running, his leg was badly injured. Hongjoong was useless at fighting so that's out of the picture. Besides, Yoobin could beat him up... right?

The man got closer. He didn't attack, but he spoke. His voice was deep yet soft. And the words hit Hongjoong in the face like the wind. "Where is Jimin?" Hongjoong knew that name. Jimin was somewhere in the maze right now, looking for his boyfriend and Mingi.

This was Kim Taehyung, and this damn maze cursed him with giant wings.


	18. Quick Little Thing

Hi this is Pluto speaking! I just wanted to say thank you guys for being here throughout the story! You guys commenting and giving kudos is what keeps me writing (and my boredom because quarantine!). 

I love how invested you guys are in the story and sorry if I scared you in some parts but I love how you keep going. And I love how curious you guys are, thinking about what’s going to happen next and making little theories I feel so honored. All these thanks are from the bottom of my heart and I do mean them. I love all you guys and reading the comments and hope you stay till this beauty is done.

So once again—thank you and I love you! 😘


	19. Levanter

Namjoon hung up on Jimin and rushed over to Chan and Felix's side. 

"How is he?" Namjoon asked. Felix was still screaming in pain. Chan was holding him tight to his chest. Namjoon knelt down next to them. "Don't worry Felix, everything will be fine. Yunho and Jimin are heading over here right now with Mingi and they're going to help us," he said in English. 

Tears were once again streaming down Felix's eyes. "Chris, it hurts so much! It's like I'm being hit by a car and being stabbed at the same time." Namjoon put his hand on Felix's forehead. He was felt normal, but then it went out of focus. 

"Chan, the moment we get out of here, we need to bring the kid to a hospital." Chan nodded in agreement and hugged Felix even tighter.

"Lix please fight it! You are stronger than whatever the hell is happening to you. Think about happy thoughts. How about you tell us things you would like to do if we get out of here?” Felix looked up. His eyes were still green, and they were also red from the tears. 

”Ice cream.” Namjoon smiled.

”Yah that would be a good idea. Ice cream would be fun,” Namjoon said. 

”What else would you like to do, Lix?” Chan asked bending closer to Felix. 

”Kiss you.” Chan and Namjoon went silent.

”Well come on Bang Chan the kid said he would like to kiss you!” Namjoon said.

* * *

Chan couldn’t believe what Felix just said. Felix likes him back? Chan was hoping for this day to come but... not like this. Not when they’re in a middle of a crisis.

”Lix, you really want this?” Chan asked. Felix slowly sat up. There was still some tears.

He put his small hands on Chan’s face and pulled him in. Their lips touched. Felix’s lips were soft despite how long he’s been here. They were like chocolate. Salty, chocolate.

Chan couldn’t believe this was happening. He always thought he would be the one to make the first move, but shy Felix was the one who did.

He could sense Namjoon on the side probably cheering on and smiling.

Felix pulled his lips off of Chan’s and smiled. Chan was nearly out of breath, but he pulled Felix back in for more. Not the most romantic setting, but at least it took the pain off of Felix’s mind. His sunshine.


	20. Secret

He couldn't tell Yunho, he shouldn't. If he did he knows what would happen. Mingi tried to spread out their reunion the longest he could, but it didn't work. 

Mingi had a feeling something evil is in this maze and effecting him in some way. His suspicions were only made more true when the guy with Yunho got the phone call. The person in the background screaming, he too must be effected by the maze.

Now the only problem is to fine a way to tell Yunho and the other guy everything he knows without freaking them out.

Now that'll be impossible.

"Mingi, you've been awfully quiet. What's wrong?" Yunho was now next to Mingi. Sweet, innocent Yunho. He never wanted him to get hurt, ever. Another reason why he's holding off.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad you found me Yunho," Mingi responded. Mingi smiled at Yunho. But it wasn't the usual calm one he would give Yunho, it was nervous, not calm at all. Mingi felt like he had a headache. He couldn't do this.

"Can we hurry up Namjoon-hyung needs us!" the scarf guy with Yunho called from up ahead.

"Hey I never asked what your name was!" Mingi called.

"Park Jimin." Jimin. Nice name. 

Mingi hoped Jimin knew where he was going. Mingi rarely left the sector but he knows that there was three others spread out all over the maze. And they were the reason why he rarely left. 

Yunho, Mingi, and Jimin walked as fast as they can, looking for signs of which direction their friends went off to. They soon stopped in a large area. Jimin gasped and shined his phone light around.

"Yunho, do you recognize this place?" Yunho investigated the area and gasped too.

"This is where we first appeared when we got here." He point in the direction opposite of where they came from. "Chan and Namjoon went that way." And he started sprinting. Jimin followed after him. So did Mingi. But Mingi didn't mention the whole time about his growing headache. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was shorter than usually but more exciting things are coming up :3


	21. Wings

Taehyung waited for the guy's answer. The woman with the bandages looked like she was about to stab him while the other woman held her back. The guy pointed a finger at Taehyung.

"Y-You're Kim Taehyung? The one who went missing!" he breathed. Taehyung nodded.

"Yes I'm Kim Taehyung now do you know where my boyfriend is?" he asked crossing his arms. The guy helped himself up. He was shorter than Taehyung was, maybe even shorter than Jimin. He has longer hair then he did before ending up here. God did Taehyung miss his black perm. 

The guy blinked. "Oh you mean Jimin? He's not here right now." Taehyung glared at him.

"Then where the fuck is he?" The woman with the ponytail stepped forward. She looked very threatening. Than she shrugged. 

"Honestly I have no clue," she responded. "Went off to look for you and some other guy." Taehyung rolled his eyes. 

"You three are helpful. Taehyung started walking in the opposite direction. Bandage woman called after him.

"Hey where are you going?!" she called. Taehyung whipped around.

"To fine Jimin-ssi. What do you think?" He started walking away again. 

Bandage woman ran after him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You know we can help you right? Yoohyeon could call Jimin and tell him we found you and maybe you two can talk to each other," she pointed out. Taehyung released a wide smile. The box smile Jimin and his friends always enjoyed to see.

"Really? OH MY GOD THANK YOU!" Taehyung hugged her even though was significantly shorter then him. "What's your name you can call me Tae but TaeTae is reserved for Jimin." Ponytail smiled and mullet rolled his eyes.

"Hongjoong," he said.

"I'm Yoohyeon and that's my girlfriend Yoobin," she said pointing at the woman with bandages. Taehyung was able to examine her more. Yoohyeon and Hongjoong defiantly looked like they just got here but Yoobin... she had the aura that she's been here way longer. Probably as long as Taehyung has been. 

He frowned as he looked at her arms. "Did the maze do this to you?" he asked. Yoobin was confused.

"What do you mean did the maze do this to me?"

Taehyung spread out the giant black feathered wings he's had since he has gotten here. "I appeared here in this damn maze after disappearing through a portal while going on a walk with my dog Yeontan and with Jimine. And my hair was a different color, so were my eyes you get the gist. But I got these wings too." He sighed. Hongjoong spoke up.

"So what do you mean?" he asked crossing his arms. 

Taehyung looked at all three of them. "My personal theory is... I think this maze has cursed everyone who didn't willingly come here." Yoohyeon was awfully quiet, and was looking pale.

"So if Dami is waking up with giant scars all over her body," she said pointing to her girlfriend. She then pointed to Taehyung. "And if you woke up looking completely different and with giant wings. He knows what happened to Felix and Mingi." 

Taehyung nodded. "That's why we need to find everyone. FAST." He reached out his hand to Hongjoong. "Grab on. Yoohyeon, would Yoobin be fine if you carried her?" As soon as he spoke Yoohyeon was already busy picking up Yoobin in her arms.

"HELL YA!" she shouted as Yoobin kissed her on the cheek. _They're like if me and Jiminie were girls what a sweet couple._ Hongjoong grabbed Taehyung's hand.

"What are you doing?" Taehyung grabbed Yoohyeon's hand.

"Hold on tight both of you. If this fails then oh well I felt like Iron Man for a good few seconds." Taehyung started flapping his wings. It took a few seconds but he was able to life the three people up. Sure they were all screaming but that was expected. 

"Come on everyone we're going to find my boyfriend and your friends!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"


	22. The Creature Outside

Chan and Felix had fallen asleep. Which is good, they needed it. It's well known around the group that Chan was too busy worrying about Felix to sleep and who knows how long since the freckled teen had shut his eyes and known peace. Namjoon adjusted his glasses. He quietly walked towards the door and cracked it open a little. 

The winged creature was still outside. It was like a bat, but uglier, and the size of an elephant. Parts of its fur were torn out. The creature was making a low growling noise. 

It was obviously waiting for one of them to come out of their hiding place.

Namjoon closed the door ever so quietly and slowly, not to get the beast's attention. He slumped down on the ground and breathed heavily. _Are we going to die? No, we can't die. All of us got our lives ahead of us we got families for god's sake. Okay Namjoon stop thinking negatively. Just call Jimin and tell him to be careful when coming through._

His hand grabbed his phone and started dialing Jimin's number. He put the phone to his ear and waited for Jimin to answer. _PLEASE please please please._

 _ **"Namjoon?"**_

"Thank god you answered Jimin I forgot to mention something crucial!"

 ** _"What did you forget this tine?"_** Jimin asked on the other line.

Namjoon lowered his voice, so hopefully Chan and Felix don't overhear. "There's this thing outside the doors. Jimin please be careful it's like if a bat was the size of an elephant and wanted to eat us!" Jimin was silent. 

_**"Hyung, we'll be fine. We'll find a way around it."** _

"God damn it Jimin don't get cocky! Who knows what that thing could do to you, I don't want you getting hurt." 

Jimin was silent. He didn't respond for a moment. _**"Is Felix doing better? I don't hear anymore screaming."** He switched to another topic, that's understandable. _

"Yes he's doing fine now. He and Chan have fallen asleep now. But I'm still worried for what will happen once he wakes up. The poor kid was glitching for some reason."

**_"Like a broken video game?"_ **

"Yes, like a broken video game. Jimin it was scary. Maybe you should look for Taehyung."

 _ **"We still pl-"**_ Jimin stopped talking. _**"Joonie I'm going to have to call you back. Mingi spotted something."**_

"Spotted what?"

 _ **"Something—something that's flying."**_ Namjoon stood up.

"Be on alert. It could be anything! Besides, who knows what the hell is in this bloody maze." Jimin hung up. Great. Namjoon walked over to the sleeping pair and sat down next to them. Chan slowly opened one eye.

"Namjoon, what happened?" he asked quietly.

Namjoon smiled. "Oh nothing just making sure the door was secured. Go back to sleep Chan, you need it."

Chan nodded in agreement. He looked over at Felix who seemed peaceful now. His tears had dried. Chan bent over and kissed him on the head. His eyes were full of love, pure unconditional love.

"I'm glad we found Felix." Chan turned his head back to Namjoon. "How do you think we'll get home Namjoon?" 

Namjoon never thought of that. How were they supposed to get home? Did Hongjoong plan ahead to that? Did he find a way to get back once they found everyone? Chills ran up Namjoon's spine. He pulled his jacket tighter. 

"I-I don't know Chan," he responded quietly.

Chan went back to sleep. Namjoon thought to himself, _What will we do once we get back to Seoul?_


	23. Reunion

Jimin put his phone back in his pocket. Mingi had spotted something. 

Something was flying above them. And, there was some sort of demonic screeching coming from it.

"I swear to god that thing is louder than a cat fighting in the back alleyways in the middle of the night!" Mingi shouted. Yunho listened closely to the screeching.

"It sounds like a girl screaming, three girls screaming to be exact," he said covering his ears. Mingi did the same thing and winced. Jimin listened closely to the screeching. He looked up to the sky. The wings looked like a swan's, a black swan to be exact. Jimin squinted his eyes. 

"What the-" Jimin then heard someone scream his name.

"JIMIN-SSI!!!" Jimin recognized that voice. _Is this the maze playing tricks on me or..._ The wings got closer and the thing flying became more human-like. It landed in front of Jimin and Yoohyeon, Hongjoong, and a woman covered in bandages fell to the ground still screaming. Jimin saw the blonde hair. He knew those eyes, even if they were a different color. 

Jimin ran up to Taehyung and jumped into his arms. "TAETAE!!!" Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jimin and gave him kisses all over his cheeks.

"Jiminie I missed you so much! I never stopped thinking about you this whole time," Taehyung sang quietly. He brushed a piece of Jimin's hair behind his ear and cupped his hands on his cheeks. The stared into each other's eyes. Jimin didn't want to look away. He didn't care that Taehyung looked completely different from the day he disappeared, he was just happy he had his tiger back.

Jimin leaned in to give Taehyung a kiss but Hongjoong interrupted them by screaming when he saw Mingi.

"HOLY SHIT WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE AN EMO COWBOY!!" he screeched at him.

Mingi narrowed his eyes and screamed back. "AND WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE BANDAGES ON YOUR LEG YOU IDIOT?!" Hongjoong looked at his leg. He did have bandages on his leg, and it looked like there was blood.

Yunho stepped forward. "Hongjoong, what the fuck almost killed you?" Hongjoong laughed nervously. 

"Well um, me and Yoohyeon had a run in with a slug thing and it almost ripped off my leg y-"

"IT WHAT!" Jimin, Taehying, Yunho, and Mingi screamed in unison. Hongjoong shrugged. Yoohyeon hugged the woman with bandages from behind.

"But thankfully Dami came and saved us thank you sweetheart," she said kissing the woman on the ear. She smiled at Yoohyeon and kissed her hand.

"Don't mention it." Jimin turned back to Taehyung.

"I'm so glad we found you, and everyone else." Taehyung smiled at him. 

Hongjoong hopped over. "Do you mean by we found everyone, Chan and Namjoon were able to find Felix?" Taehyung perked up with interest.

"Namjoon-hyung is here?" he asked with joy in his voice.

Jimin cursed. "Shit I need to mention why Namjoon called me." Taehyung's expression turned to worry.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Jimin looked down at the ground. He tightened his grip around Taehyung and brushed his soft wings.

"There's something keeping Namjoon-hyung and Chan and Felix trapped. I said I could handle it but I don't think I can," he said crying. Taehyung hugged him and brushed his hair, trying to calm Jimin down. Hongjoong crossed his arms. 

"Well I am in no business to fight another carnivorous beast I mean look what happened to my leg." He looked at the woman Yoohyeon was hugging. "What do you think Yoobin?" he asked. Yoobin didn't answer. 

"I-I don't know. We don't know how big this thing is. At least the slug creature was a reasonable size and distracted."

"By _ripping_ off my leg?" Hongjoong added arching his eyebrow and tapping his foot. Yoobin laughed nervously and nodded. 

After the whole conversation, Mingi finally spoke. "Guys, I feel a little light hea-" And then, Song Mingi fainted into Yunho's arms.


	24. Just A Glitch

Felix was able to hear the conversation between Chan and Namjoon. How where they going to get home? Even if they did get home, would Felix go back to normal? He wouldn't be able to live a normal life glitching whenever he got stressed that wouldn't be ideal at all. In here, being stressed was normal. Monsters at every bend, the surroundings are new and unknown, and worst of all—it's uncertain where the aforementioned other missing people are.

 _What if the glitching doesn't go away? Damn it then everyone would defiantly be looking at me, questioning, judging, hating._ The thought of all those eyes on Felix gave him shivers. _No! Don't get stressed again you just calmed down. You're with Channie now everything, will be fine in a way._ But he couldn't get the image of all the stares out of his head. 

The crowd of people watching him at the talent show back home in Australia. They all clapped at the end but was it because they actually enjoyed it? Maybe they only did it to make him feel better about himself. Maybe the audience really did hate his performance. It only got worse. 

The stares of the people when Felix first arrived in Korea, not knowing the language, or anyone else. They were all judging him the foreigner in the streets. The wolf in a heard of sheep. A small, scared red haired wolf. 

And here in this maze, Felix was even more scared. He tightened his grip around Chan. He felt safe near him. The kiss they shared made him feel special. Chan actually cared about him. Someone who wouldn't give him a cold glare, but a caring look.

Felix opened one of his eyes. "Chan?" he mumbled tiredly. Chan looked down at Felix and smiled softly.

"Hey there sunshine, did we wake you?" 

Felix shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and looked around. Oh right, they're still in the sector. Namjoon was sitting in front of them.

"Are you feeling better Felix?" he asked. There was concern in his voice. Felix nodded. 

"A little bit. Sleeping was nice, it's been awhile." Chan frowned and hugged him.

"Oh Lix..."

Namjoon smiled though. "Don't worry Felix. I called Jimin and he and Yunho found Mingi. I'm just worried about Taehyung. We also haven't heard from Yoohyeon and Hongjoong—damn it the thing outside!" 

Felix gulped. "You mean the giant bat thing that was chasing us earlier?" Chan said. Namjoon sighed. 

"And Jimin and Yunho are coming this way I am seriously worried about them. That thing was like an elephant but wants to eat us."

"So we can all agree we're all going to get therapy after this is over?" Chan added. Felix and Namjoon agreed. Felix laid against Chan and wrapped his arms around himself. He looked at Chan than Namjoon.

"So... we're going to be here awhile?"

Namjoon sighed. "Afraid so."

Chan tucked a piece of hair behind Felix's hair. "At least you won't be lonely now sunshine." Felix smiled. An actual large one he would let out back home. Who knows how long it's been since Felix smiled like this. He hoped he could continue smiling.


	25. Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I kill you with this one but that's my job have a cookie 🍪

There was only darkness. Mingi remembered this only happening once before in the maze. His whole nervous system shutting down—and something else taking over.

Mingi recalled when he was younger, his parents would call him an little angel sent down from Heaven. But as he grew older, he believed less of that. Mingi feared everything he did would hurt someone. He would tell someone he something then regret it later. The thought of it hurting them gnawing at the back of his mind, always there. 

And it even hurt more when it came to Yunho.

If they ever had an argument, he would feel like absolute shit afterwards. During that period when they would be angry at each other, Mingi felt like just looking at Yunho would feel a hole in his stomach growing bigger. He would feel like chains were wrapping around him. That's how he felt at this moment.

The chains. The defense mechanism. Now he remembered. The last time this happened was when he almost died. 

Mingi could hear voices begging him to wake up, mostly Yunho's voice. _Yunho, I'm sorry I tried hiding everything from you. But you wouldn't understand._

* * *

"Mingi please wake up! Mingi we need to save the others!" Yunho begged as he held Mingi's unconscious body in his arms. Mingi wouldn't budge. His eyes were shut tight. His breathing was slow. Yunho's eyes became watery. "Mingi..." he croaked. "I just got you back. If you feel guilty about going out that night please don't! We never knew that you would end up here." 

Arms wrapped around Yunho's stomach. Yunho was now crying. Hongjoong was hugging him. Silent tears were rolling down his face. 

"Do you think there's a way to wake him up?" Kim Taehyung asked. Before Hongjoong could answer, a screech rang across the maze's corridors. _What the Hell was that?!_

"Guys, I think that's the giant monster Namjoon-hyung mentioned," Jimin stated nervously. Yoobin and Yoohyeon gave each other nervous looks. Taehyung looked stressed out.

"Well, someone has to go get them," Yoohyeon said.

"We can't just leave Mingi here some people are going to have to stay behind," Yoobin pointed out. Hongjoong rose his hand.

"I volunteer to stay behind with Yunho till Mingi wakes up." He turned his head to the two couples. "You four go ahead and get the others. We'll meet back where we first appeared. Jimin, Yoohyeon, you know where that is?" Yoohyeon and Jimin reassured him they knew.

Hongjoong let out a deep breath. "Good. Follow the noise of whatever the fuck that was. If Jimin was correct, that might've been the thing keeping Namjoon and Chan trapped." Jimin, Taehyung, Yoobin, and Yoohyeon set off to find Chan and Namjoon. 

Yunho was still crying. "Mingi wake up, for me. We have to help Namjoon and Chan. They've found Felix. We need to see if they're okay _please_ Mingi!" Something started happening. Mingi was glowing. 

"What the-" Hongjoong stumbled backwards. Both were horrified. What was happening to Mingi? Than... Mingi's eyes opened.

But they were a deep red color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooooowwww off to watch BangBangCon try to find Singing Mochi in the chat :3


	26. An Exchange

"NAMJOON!" Taehyung yelled cupping his hands. No answer. Of course. They needed to find Namjoon and those two other guys fast and then go back to Yunho and Hongjoong. Jimin nervously wrapped his hand around Taehyung's.

"Do you think Namjoon will be fine?" 

Taehyung smiled awkwardly. "Yah, I think so." But Taehyung had a bad feeling. He felt like he had butterflies flying around in his stomach, and they weren't the good kind. It was the kind you got if you're watching a horror movie and something horrifying is about to happen. But the difference is that Taehyung is in a real horror movie. Some Pan's Labyrinth bullshit but they haven't seen any weird hand eye critters (thank god).

Yoobin was scouting ahead. She scared Taehyung a little bit. One of those people who probably wouldn't hesitate to murder you. But from what Taehyung has seen, she seemed to care about Yoohyeon very much. The way they looked at each other, how their eyes soften, how their lips curl into soft smiles and let out laughter whenever they're together. Yoobin and Yoohyeon worked well together. 

Taehyung felt a tugging at the sleeve of his robe. Jimin was starting at him. His Jiminnie. His little chick. His calico. 

"TaeTae, you're starting off again. Are you thinking about something?" That happened sometimes. Taehyung would go deep into thought and not come out till someone shakes him out. The longest he thinks he's been so deep in thought was at least an hour, before Jungkook body slammed him on the couch of his apartment and Taehyung threatened to drink all of his banana milk. 

Taehyung linked his fingers with Jimin's. His large hand mostly overtook his boyfriend's smaller one. "I'm worried Jiminnie. I'm worried about Namjoon, and those two guys with them. I'm worried about my parents, my siblings, Yeontan, Seokjin, Hobi, Yoongi, and Jungkook. I'm worried we'll never find a way out of this Hell hole of a maze." And that was the gut puncher. The sentence that made Taehyung burst into tears. He slumped to the ground with Jimin in tow and laid against the wall.

"Jimin I hate this damned place! I hate these wings and I hate what this maze has done to me!" he cried. Jimin started stroking the top of Taehyung's head and humming softly. He started crying too. His tears weren't as loud as Taehyung's but they were there, dripping down the side of his cheek as if they were raindrops on a window sill. 

Taehyung sniffled after a long cry. Jimin dried his tears with his sleeves. 

"Did you get it all out?" Jimin mumbled softly. Taehyung gave a slow nod. 

Jimin started unwrapping the scarf he had around his neck. It was the scarf Taehyung lost the day he disappeared through the portal. He should've recognized it earlier, but he didn't.

Jimin started wrapping the scarf around Taehyung's neck and kissed him on his nose. "You'll feel safer now since you have this back," he said with a smile. Taehyung returned his smile and gave Jimin a small peck on the lips. 

"I would kiss you right now but it isn't the time." Jimin sighed. Taehyung slowly got up and helped Jimin up.

"Wanna go find Joonie now?" Jimin asked. Taehyung put a determined look on his face, despite his eyes being red from crying. As they started walking, they heard screaming and someone shouting 'GET AWAY FROM HER YOU WINGED BASTARD!' Jimin and Taehyung exchanged nervous looks. 

Yoohyeon and Yoobin have went ahead of them. And they seemed to have met up with the creature Namjoon was describing. 


	27. Let Go

Yoobin slid under the creature and tried stabbing it in the stomach, but its scales or whatever that stuff is was too thick.

Yoohyeon squirmed in its claws and was hitting it with her fists.

”LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!!” she screeched. But the creature didn't. It continued holding onto her tightly. Yoobin didn't know what to do. She wasn't going to lose Yoohyeon, and not to this freak.

Yoobin got a tighter grip on her knife and stabbed the creature in its wings. The creature screeched in pain but it didn't let go of Yoohyeon. New plan. Try to fend this thing off and make sure Yoohyeon doesn't get eaten.

"YOOBIN! YOOHYEON!" Running towards them was Jimin and Taehyung.  _ Oh thank god!  _ Taehyung was panting and he and Jimin's eyes were red.

"Why did you guys go ahead of us?" Jimin asked.

"Now is not the time to question our life choices we got a giant bat thing over here!" Yoobin pointed her knife at the creature holding Yoohyeon. Jimin's pupils dilated. He stepped back in fear. His teeth were chattering and he seemed to be shaking.

"T-That's the thing trapping Namjoon-hyung and the others," he said in a weak voice. Yoobin gulped. Taehyung's face became serious and seemed ready to kill that thing. He cracked his knuckles, his eyes narrowed. 

"Let go of her and my friends you fucking bastard," he growled in his deep voice. He spread his wings out and began hovering above the ground. Jimin looked at Yoobin.

"So, got any extra knives I can use to stab it?" Yoobin shrugged and passed him a knife. Now they were ready to fight this thing. 

"HANG IN THERE CHERRY! WE'RE GETTING YOU OUT OF THERE!"

* * *

Yunho let go of Mingi who was getting up now. He had a scary look on his face, a "I'm about to murder someone" kind of look. Hongjoong gasped in horror as he saw what was now appearing around Mingi.

"Dude what are you doing! Don't pull an anime move on us!" Hongjoong yelled. Mingi ignored him. He was walking in the direction the other four went. Yunho and Hongjoong exchanged nervous glances.

"We have to follow him!" Yunho said.

"Who knows what the hell he might do! I mean look at him!" Hongjoong pointed out. Yunho quickly stood up and helped Hongjoong up. With his current condition, they wouldn't be able to catch up to Mingi on foot.

"Hongjoong, climb onto my back." Hongjoong glared at him, his mouth agape. 

"You want me to fucking do what?!"

Yunho already got into position. "Stop complaining and get on, we need to reach Mingi as fast as possible before he hurts someone!" Hongjoong groaned and got onto Yunho's back. He got up and started running after Mingi. 

"FOR MINGI!" Yunho yelled triumphantly. 

"FOR MINGI!" Hongjoong followed in suit.


	28. Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about lack of updates I had huge writer's block on this one I mean knew what I wanted to do but didn't know how to execute it but here it is, MORE ANGST

Only half of Mingi's brain was aware of what the hell was happening. The other half just wanted blood. He followed the sounds of screaming and turned the bend. There they were. 

The chains started swarming around Mingi's body. That part of him was in control, the part of him that hurts people. 

_YOU IDIOT STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT THEM!_ the working part of Mingi's brain screamed. But the chains didn't listen. They started to entangle around the legs of a giant creature that was gripping onto Yoohyeon. 

They started burning into the skin of the creature. It let out a horrific screech and dropped Yoohyeon. Luckily Taehyung was able to catch her before she fell to the ground. But Chain Man wasn't done yet, oh no. He continued strangling the creature, wrapping more and more chains around it. From its neck to its legs, all burning and sizzling into its skin.

It continued screeching in complete agony. The others watched in horror. Jimin looked like he was about to cry. None of them should be seeing this. 

Mingi tried screaming 'run' to them but it didn't work. Nothing came out of his mouth. The chains were in control. 

"MINGI YOU IDIOT I THINK IT WANTS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Yoobin yelled. The chains in control didn't listen. They dug deeper and deeper into the creature. Taehyung tried knocking Mingi out but the chains whipped him into Jimin. It was hopeless. Someone got hurt.

And something or someone is going to die.

* * *

"CAN YOU RUN ANY FASTER?!" Hongjoong yelled into Yunho's ear.

"SHUT UP HONGJOONG MAYBE IF I WEREN'T CARRYING YOU I WOULD BE GOING A HELL OF A LOT FASTER!" Yunho pointed out. Hongjoong shut up after that. _How did Mingi travel so fast. Damn he should do speed walking as a sport._ This wasn't the time to think about Mingi and his speed. 

As they got closer, they heard yelling. _Oh shit._ Yunho dropped Hongjoong off and started running.

"HEY DON'T DITCH ME!!" Yunho didn't respond to him. When he got there, he saw Mingi.

Oh no... 

There were chains encircling the legs and neck of a giant bat like creature. They seemed to be burning into it. At the center of it all—was Mingi. 

His eyes were glowing red, his hair was all over the place. 

Taehyung was laying on top of Jimin. He was groaning in pain. Yoohyeon was holding back Yoobin who was yelling at Mingi. 

Yunho's feet were doing its own thing. They started running towards Mingi.

"MINGI-AH!!" Yunho wrapped his arms around Mingi's body. Tears were pouring down his face like a miniature waterfall. The chains stopped moving. The creature fainted in front of the doors. Yunho was still holding onto Mingi.

"Please... don't do this," he choked through tears. Mingi slowly turned around and stared at Yunho. His eyes seemed to be devoid of life. They didn't have the sparkle they had. 

"I-I know you were trying to protect them... but you didn't have to go that far, Mingi." Mingi tilted his head. He was still staring at Yunho. He was ugly crying now. 

"Mingi. I should've never asked you to pick up my birthday cake. This is all my fault. If I never asked... you would be safe Mingi-ah." It was the moment of truth. Yunho could see life slowly filtering into Mingi's eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"I love you." It wasn't Yunho who pulled him into a kiss, but Mingi. A messy kiss, but a kiss the same. Yunho pulled away. 

"I love you too, Yunho," he murmured. 

Mingi and Yunho were about to kiss again if the giant doors didn't open. Standing in front of them was Namjoon. He looked to Yoobin, to Yoohyeon, to Taehyung, to Jimin, and back to Mingi and Yunho who were in each other's arms. Hongjoong was currently making an attempt to get back to the others, panting and cursing.

Namjoon put his hands on his hips. Peeping from behind him where Chan and a younger boy who had a hell of a lot of freckles.

"What. The. Fuck. HAPPENED?!"


	29. Please Explain

Namjoon observed the chaos. His eyes trailed back and forth between the idiots in front of him. Chan and Felix were standing behind him. 

"What. The. Fuck. HAPPENED?!" Namjoon yelled. Everyone went into hysterics and tried explaining everything. Felix stepped out from behind him and cupped his hands together.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled in his deepest voice possible. Everyone went quiet and all their eyes went to Felix. The younger laughed nervously and hid behind Chan. Namjoon sighed. He pointed at the unconscious beast.

"First, explain to me what the hell this is." A man dressed in entirely black stepped forward. He was just with Yunho a moment ago.

"My name is Song Mingi. That thing," he said pointing at the giant batty thing. "Was my fault." Namjoon was even more confused then before. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"And _how_ is this your fault Mingi?" he asked. Mingi then explained what happened. About the chains, his behavior, and how Yunho had snapped him out of the daze. Namjoon nodded along to the details and tried to concentrate.

"First off, congratulations you two you're going to make a cute couple. Second..." He pointed to Hongjoong's leg. "What happened to you?" Hongjoong looked like he was about to explode.

"SOME SLUG ASS BITCH ALMOST RIPPED OFF MY LEG WHEN ME AND YOOHYEON WERE TRYING TO FIND YOOBIN BUT THANKFULLY SHE CAME ALONG AND KILLED THE MOTHERFUCKER BUT NOW!" He pointed at the bandages that were now dyed in red. "I LOOK LIKE I JUST CAME BACK FROM WAR!" Namjoon honestly felt bad for the guy. For all of them. Everyone looked like shit. 

The guy with wings ran towards Namjoon and hugged him tightly.

"NAMJOON-HYUNG IT'S ME!" Namjoon observed him more closely. He knew that box smile from anywhere. Namjoon returned a dimpled smile. He returned his hug, trying to be careful with his weird black wings.

"Oh my god Taehyung I'm so glad you're okay! Wait, why do you have wings?" Taehyung jumped off of him and rubbed the nape of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Hehe, long story Joonie. But we don't have time for that."

Jimin added in to his boyfriend. "We need to get out of here." Namjoon observed at everyone. He counted them all. Hongjoong, Yunho, Taehyung, Jimin, Chan, Felix, Yoohyeon, Mingi, and the girl with the bob was probably Yoobin. 

"Great, everyone is here and okay, for the most part." There was complete silence. 

The bob girl spoke. "So how are we getting out of here?" she asked. Unlike everyone else (except whatever the hell Taehyung is wearing), she looked like she was in her pajamas. Chan butted in.

"Honestly, that's what I was thinking," he added. All eyes went onto Hongjoong.

"Hongjoong, you're the man of the hour. How are we getting out of here?" Yunho asked. Hongjoong shrugged. He shuffled around in his pockets.

"To be honest, I didn't plan this far..." he stuttered. Everyone sighed sadly. Chan's eyes then lite up. If this was a cartoon, there would be some weird lightbulb floating over his head, blinking on and off, being annoying and flashy.

"What if we say the incantation backwards?" Hongjoong thought about it for a moment and snapped his fingers. 

"That could work. Everyone, hold hands." But before they could get into a circle, Felix started glitching again. He screamed in pain. Chan ran to his side. Mingi's eyes turned red and he fainted into Yunho's arms. Taehyung's eyes were flashing a bright blue color. He spread out his wings. Jimin tried pushing them back. The bandages on Yoobin all started glowing. She screamed in pain too. 

It was chaos. 

A purple light flashed around everyone. Everything went black.


	30. Where Am I?

"Dr. Suh, he's waking up!" Jimin blinked open his eyes. Two men were standing over him. A nurse with circular glasses and short black hair, and a doctor with fluffy brown hair. Jimin groaned in pain.

"W-Where am I?" he asked. Fluffy hair guy looked at the nurse.

"I'm Dr. Ten, and this is Dr. Suh. You're currently in the hospital," Dr. Ten responded. Jimin sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around. He was attached to an IV. His eyes widened and he turned to Dr. Suh.

"Where's Taehyung?!" he asked. Dr. Suh and Ten looked at each other. Before they could answer someone barged into the room. A guy with black hair and a hoodie.

"IS KIM HONGJOONG IN HERE?!" he asked. Dr. Ten got up and escorted him out. And then started cursing at him and leading him to another room. Dr. Suh laughed nervously. The PA came on.

" _Dr. Johnny Suh report to critical care, repeat Dr. Johnny Suh report to the critical care. You're needed with Lee Felix._ " Dr. Suh got up.

"That would be my cue, I'll let Dr. Moon take care of you till I get back." And he left. Heading straight to critical care. Felix was in there. Something happened to him. Jimin doesn't remember how they got there. What happened? All he could remember is the purple light.

* * *

Hongjoong's leg is now properly casted. And it's now in a sling. Hongjoong's doctor (some short angry guy called Dr. Do) was extremely weirded out when he found a giant slimy tooth in his leg.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he asked.

Hongjoong just shrugged and responded with, "It's a long story doc, more like a very long horror story." 

Dr. Do shrugged. "It's your weird ass story not mines. I'm just here to make sure you don't get some foreign disease or some bullshit like that." 

Hongjoong was now laying in the hospital bed, staring straight at the ceiling. God he was bored. He hoped everyone else was okay. Then something came on the PA.

" _Dr. Johnny Suh report to critical care, repeat Dr. Johnny Suh report to the critical care. You're needed with Lee Felix._ " Hongjoong's heart dropped. He remembered that Felix was one of the people he was searching for, most likely the guy with freckles who was with Chan. The guy who started glitching. 

It scared Hongjoong. Probably more then Taehyung's giant wings and the slug creature. Hongjoong let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Then he felt a something thud onto him.

Hongjoong opened his eyes to see Seonghwa smiling at him. 

"SEONGHWA!" Hongjoong cried out with happiness. His crush hugged him tightly and Hongjoong hugged back. He could almost cry.

"Oh my god Joongie I was so worried about you!" Seonghwa cried through tears. A short nurse ran in after Seonghwa and stopped dead in his tracks and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness you found him Mr. Park. I'll leave you two alone. I need to get back to Mr. Park." And he left. Seonghwa let go of Hongjoong and sat on the bed with him. 

Hongjoong reached out a hand and wiped away his tears.

"Don't worry, I'm alive. And I'm okay now," Hongjoong said with a chuckle. Seonghwa choked a little on his tears.

"B-But I don't understand Joongie," he cried out. Hongjoong titled his head.

"W-What don't you understand." Seonghwa took out his phone and showed Hongjoong a news article. 

_**10 Missing Peoples Found, 6 of Whom Disappeared 4 Days Ago.** _

Hongjoong couldn't believe what he was reading. He quickly scrolled through the article, disbelief spreading through him.

"No. This can't be real!"

Seonghwa started crying again. "Mingi was gone for 14 days—a-and you and Yunho-ah were gone for 4 days..."


	31. Lixie

"Everything hurts," Taehyung groaned. When he woke up, he felt something tight around his chest and back. Bandages. The wings were no longer there. Everything went back to normal, except his eyes of course. Still blue. Still creepy.

Dr. Bae came into the room. 

"How are you doing Mr. Kim?" she asked. Taehyung tried rolling onto his back but he couldn't. Every movement hurts like hell.

"I feel like a piece of shit," he responded. Dr. Bae blinked and smiled mischievously.

She walked outside for a moment and yelled, "HE'S AWAKE!"

A blur of color ran in and put Taehyung in a chockhold.

"TAEHYUNGIE YOU LIVE AHHHHH!!" Hobi was about to suffocate him if Yoongi didn't pull him off.

"Babe, don't kill him," Yoongi told off his boyfriend. Hobi chuckled. Yoongi went in to hug Taehyung and got off of him quickly. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Taehyung chuckled.

"Like someone stabbed me twice in the back."

Dr. Bae came into the conversation.

"Probably should've mentioned this after waking up, but we had to give you stitches on your back after you came in." Taehyung titled his head in confusion. Yoongi and Hobi had worried expressions on their faces.

"W-Why did I need stitches?" Taehyung questioned. Dr. Bae sighed.

"Mr. Kim, you came in with two gapping slashes on your back. And you lost some blood too." Taehyung slouched down in his bed and covered his face with the blanket. _Shit! So that's where those damn wings went. Holy fuck... I don't know what to think..._ Taehyung was speechless. Hobi sat on the bed.

"Taehyungie, if you want, we can leave." Taehyung shook his head.

"No, it's fine Hoseok. Really. Did you guys get a chance to visit Jiminie yet?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi shook his head.

"His doctor wasn't available. Something about heading to the critical care," Yoongi answered. Taehyung remembered overhearing what the PA had said. _Dr. Johnny Suh report to critical care, repeat Dr. Johnny Suh report to the critical care. You're needed with Lee Felix._ Felix. Poor little Felix. Taehyung only knew him for a few seconds but Namjoon and Chan had saved him. And look where he was now. In the critical care. 

"Dr. Bae, can I ask what condition is Lee Felix in?" Dr. Bae shrugged. 

"I-I don't know sir." She leaned closer. "I could probably get some dirt from Dr. Ten if I bribe him somehow, probably with Dr. Suh's number. We'll see." And with that, she left. 

"Hey Taehyung?" Hobi asked. 

"Yah?"

"Who's Lee Felix?" Taehyung leaned forward. 

"He's one of the people who disappeared with me."

* * *

"PLEASE YOU NEED TO LET ME SEE HIM!" Chan begged. Namjoon and Yoohyeon were holding him back. The nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bang! We can't let you in till Dr. Suh gives the clear." Chan broke free from the two and ran in front of her. 

"Please, just let me know what's wrong with him," he begged. The nurse looked at her clipboard.

"Mr. Lee is suffering from severe insomnia. And some of his internal organs are damaged..." Chan ran past her at top speed and pressed his face against the glass of the critical care.

There he was, Felix. Machines and doctors surrounding him. The nurse walked up to him and calmly put a hand on his shoulder.

"They're about to take him to the surgical area. Once Dr. Oh is finished, I'll make sure you're the first one to know," she said with a smile. Chan started to cry and he hugged the nurse.

"Thank you noona," he told her. The nurse hugged him back.

"It'll be okay. Call me Nayeon."

"Okay Nayeon," Chan responded. Namjoon came over to retrieve him.

"Do you want to come with us to see if the others are okay or do you want to wait?" he asked in a calm fashion.

Chan wiped away a tear. "I-I'll wait for Lixie. I want to be the first person he sees."

Yoohyeon and Namjoon started their way to the elevator. 

"We'll tell anyone who wants to see you where you are," Yoohyeon called back. Chan just nodded, tears blurring his vision. Nayeon took him by the hand.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the waiting area."

"Okay, Nayeon-noona."


	32. We're Back

"Mingi, are you feeling better?" Yunho was sitting in Mingi's hospital room. Mingi was laying in the hospital bed, looking at Yunho.

"I mean I'm feeling a little better," he said with a shrug. Yunho smiled.

"I'm glad you're back Mingi."

Mingi gave Yunho a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you came for me Yunnie." Yunho's heart fluttered. His Mingi was back home and safe. Everyone was.

At that moment, Namjoon, Yoohyeon, and San came into the hospital room. San was carrying a cat plushie with him and he gave it to Mingi.

"Mingi I'm glad to see you again," San said with a smile. Mingi hugged his roommate. 

"I missed you San, I missed everyone. Once I get the hell out of here we're having dinner!" San laughed.

"Oh you know it Mingles. Your choice." San's eyes trailed to Yunho.

He pointed to him. "Next time you do some rescue mission bullshit take me with you!" 

Yunho chuckled nervously.

"Trust me San. You _do not_ want to know the shit we went through." San smiled. 

"Make sure to tell me. I have to go make sure Seonghwa hasn't killed Hongjoong with love yet." San waved goodbye and left. Yoohyeon rushed over to Yunho's side.

"Yunho I beg of you please give Chan emotional support!" 

Mingi looked at her.

"What happened?"

Namjoon answered his question.

"Felix is about to go into surgery." Mingi gasped and Yunho looked down at the ground. From what he heard from Chan, Felix is a sweet, goofy boy. Yunho recalled the memory of when they all got back together.

The memory of Felix in absolute pain and agony. 

Probably worse than anyone else's.

His body ripping and repairing itself over and over again. Yoobin just got scars. Mingi just had burn marks that would go away. Taehyung had to have minor surgery. But Felix... Yunho was scared to ask this.

"Namjoon-hyung, why?" he asked. 

Namjoon sniffled. He looked like he was about to cry. Yoohyeon spoke for him.

"Felix is suffering severe insomnia and internal organ damage." Namjoon came into the conversation, trying to break through his tears. 

"I saw him when he was with Chan in that maze. He was in pain. He would recover for a moment then it happened again. The bags under his eyes were worse than Chan's." Yunho got up and started walking out of the room.

"YUNHO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Mingi yelled. He got out of the hospital bed and started following him. He grabbed Yunho's hand.

"Yunho, if you're going I'm coming with you." Yunho gave Mingi a kiss on his forehead. 

"Mingi you know that you can't leave yet. The burns need to heal." Mingi crossed his arms. He wore a stubborn look on his face.

"Fuck what the doctors say, I'll figure something out."

Yunho smiled.

"That's why I fell in love with you."

* * *

Yoobin looked at the ceiling of her hospital bed. 

"We're back," she spoke softly. Part of her didn't want to be. Some of the scars remained. This'll ruin her.

From a young age she's been told, beauty is the only thing that matters.

Yoobin believed that, until she meet Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon loved her for who she was, not for her looks. Yoohyeon has known her for a long time and her words rang through Yoobin's ears. _I wouldn't care how horrific you looked Dami. As long as we can stay together._ But there'll still be people out there that only care about her looks. Maybe that's why she was given so many scars while in the maze.

Wait. 

Why were they sent to the maze?

Why did Taehyung have wings?

Why was Mingi wearing all black and was able to summon weird ass chains at will?

Why was Felix glitching like some old computer?

_We were sent there for a reason. Was it to punish us, or to teach us?_

The moment Yoobin gets out of this hospital, she'll get information. If the maze is linked to their inner struggles, she'll need to have a long conversation with everyone. 

A very, long conversation.


	33. Worry

Yoohyeon had visited Yoobin and told her the situation with Felix. Yoobin told her to give Chan emotional support.

"But Dami," Yoohyeon whined.

"No buts cherry, I will be fine. Felix, who knows. Look I don't know the kid well but you know Chan. You two know each other better. Now go give that poor shmuck some support." And then she kissed her.

Yoohyeon was now sitting between Chan and a good friend of Felix's, Jisung. Yunho was sitting next to Jisung. Chan was crying and Yoohyeon was patting him on the back. The poor guy has been through so much. His crush (now most likely boyfriend) had disappeared for 14 days (according to Jisung). And just when they got back together Felix is carted off to surgery. 

"It's okay Chan, everything will be okay," Jisung assured him. Chan blew his nose with a tissue one of the nurses, Nayeon gave him.

"Jisung, how long do you think it'll take?" Jisung didn't respond. Yoohyeon swallowed, her eyes didn't meet Chan's.

"I'm going to be honest Chan, who knows. It could be hours before Dr. Oh tells us how the operation went," Yunho spoke. Chan started balling. Jisung and Yunho started freaking out. Yoohyeon got up.

"Guys I'm going to look for Nayeon!" 

"PLEASE HURRY UP LADY!" Jisung begged as he hugged Chan.

* * *

"Wait, you're telling me, Felix has internal damage?" Taehyung asked.

Dr. Bae nodded. "That's what I got out of Dr. Suh. He's in surgery right now." Taehyung covered his face with the covers. He groaned in agony. 

"Why must this happen!" he grumbled from under the sheets. Taehyung could hear Dr. Bae sigh.

"Mr. Kim, be happy that you're all home and safe. Dr. Oh is an excellent surgeon Mr. Lee will be fine." Taehyung peeked out and looked at Dr. Bae.

"T-Thanks." Dr. Bae smiled and patted Taehyung's head. 

"Also, you have a visitor." At that moment Namjoon rushed into the hospital room with a wide smile on his face. Following behind him was Jimin! 

Taehyung could cry right now. Jimin was okay! Sure he had a bandage on his forehead but that's a minor injury. Dr. Bae gave Taehyung a huge thumbs up.

"I convinced Dr. Ten to let Mr. Park visit! I'll leave you two alone." Before Taehyung could think, Jimin jumped on his hospital bed and kissed him right on the lips. It's been so long since they kissed like this. Taehyung missed this. He missed having Jimin in his arms and giving him cuddles and kisses. 

"TaeTae I'm so glad you're safe!" Jimin said between kisses. Taehyung cupped Jimin's mochi cheeks in his hands. 

"Thank you Jiminie, Namjoon."

"For what?" Namjoon asked. Taehyung smiled and kissed Jimin one more time. He leaned over and hugged Namjoon.

"You risked your lives to save me. You're my heroes." Jimin started crying tears of joy and Namjoon flushed from embarrassment. Taehyung dried Jimin's tears and hugged both him and Namjoon. "I'll forever be grateful."

* * *

Chan had fallen asleep on the chair of the waiting room. Nayeon assured everyone that'll she take care of him, but Namjoon was still worried. He waited there with Chan, sitting next to him. Yunho, Yoohyeon, Hobi, Yoongi, Hongjoong's friend, and Chan's friend had went home for the day. Jimin and Dami were discharged from the hospital. 

So it was just Chan and Namjoon.

Namjoon decided to call his boyfriend, Seokjin. Oh boy will be pissed off. He pressed the call button and Seokjin picked up instantly.

" _HOLY SHIT NAMJOON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!_ "

"Hi Jin," Namjoon responded. He could hear Seokjin started crying on the other line. "Seokjin?"

" _Y-You disappeared for 4 days Joonie! Babe, I thought you were dead!_ " Namjoon hung his head low. Tears were going down the side of his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Seokjin. I should've told you where I was going and what I was doing. This is my fault. You have the right to be angry at me Seokjin. I truly am sorry." Seokjin was quiet, for the most part. Namjoon could still hear him crying. 

" _Joonie, where are you?_ "

Namjoon pushed up his glasses.

"I'm at the hospital. Taehyung had to get stitches for his back but he's fine now. Jimin is also okay. I'm okay." Namjoon looked down at Chan who was still sleeping. His cheeks were wet from his tears. So was a little bit of his shirt.

" _Namjoon?_ " Namjoon sighed.

"A guy who went with us, Hongjoong has a broken leg. Another person, Mingi, was burnt. And Felix..." 

Seokjin breathed for a moment. " _Namjoon, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I'll visit you and Taehyung tomorrow. I could bring sandwiches if you guys want._ " Namjoon smiled.

"I love you Seokjin."

" _I love you too Namjoon. I'm sorry I freaked out._ "

Namjoon chuckled. "No, no, it's fine. It was warranted. Me and Jiminie disappeared without telling you or the others any details. Honestly if you want you can slap me the next time you see me, I'll allow it." 

" _No Joonie I'm not doing that. I'm still a little pissed off at you but you wouldn't do anything stupid without reason. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you babe._ "

"I love you, my Jinnie." And Namjoon hung up. He let out a sigh of relief. He felt a huge weight get lifted off of his chest. Namjoon checked the his phone clock. It was 10:57 PM. Nayeon said Felix went into surgery at 7:03 PM. He hoped that Felix was okay. 

Speak of the devil. 

Nayeon and a short man with black hair poked had entered the waiting room.

"Namjoon, this is Dr. Ten, another nurse." Dr. Ten waved. Namjoon waved back. 

"Could you wake up Mr. Bang?" Dr. Ten asked. Namjoon shook Chan softly and his eyes opened slowly. They were red from how much he was crying. He looked at Nayeon.

"Hi Nayeon-noona." Nayeon waved at Chan. Dr. Ten looked at the clipboard he was holding. 

"Mr. Bang, as Dr. Im promised, we're telling you first how Felix is doing." Chan sat up straight and twiddled his fingers. He looked extremely nervous. Namjoon waited with him. Dr. Ten was purposely putting on suspense.

"Ten spit it out," Nayeon scolded him.

"Okay, Mr. Bang, Mr. Lee is going to make a full recovery." Chan shot up from his seat and started jumping up and down with joy. He hugged Nayeon and Dr. Ten and started speaking in English.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" he cried out. Dr. Ten pushed him away.

"Please don't kill me from your strength but you're welcome. If you want I can drag Dr. Oh over here." Chan nodded his head quickly. An evil smile crept onto Dr. Ten's face and he went to get Dr. Oh. 

"Oh Dr. Oh," he said in a sing-song voice as he left. Nayeon laughed. Chan hugged her again.

He was crying tears of joy. "Thank you Nayeon-noona, thank you." Nayeon hugged him back. Namjoon smiled.

Felix was going to be okay.


	34. You're Okay

Felix had been asleep for a day now. Chan had been by his side that whole time. Namjoon's boyfriend, Seokjin had brought them lunch and even had a conversation with Chan.

"You really love him, don't you?" the older had asked. Chan nodded as he chewed away at his sandwich. He looked at Felix who was fast asleep. A respirator was covering his mouth. Chan watched as his breath fogged it up.

He still had bags under his eyes. His hair was messy and he was very pale. 

"When he went into surgery, it was the longest I cried," Chan said putting down his sandwich. Namjoon and Seokjin exchanged glances.

"Chan," Namjoon said. "Be happy that Felix is alive and will make a full recovery. Even though Dr. Oh was a grump, he still helped him." Chan chuckled. He remembered the night before when a nurse dragged the poor surgeon into the waiting room and he nearly suffocated him with a hug.

"I know you're happy, but _please_ let go of me I need my lungs!" Dr. Oh gasped between breathes. 

"Namjoon-hyung, when do you think Felix will wake up?" Chan asked. Namjoon seemed like he didn't know how to answer that. Seokjin nervously rubbed his nape. 

"I don't know Chan," he simply replied.

* * *

It was 6 at night. Chan was on his phone, reading missed texts. A lot of them where from Minho screeching at him and asking if he and Felix were okay. Another good portion was from Changbin who was scolding him for not telling them that he planned to disappear for 4 days. 

But Chan didn't plan it. Time had passed differently in the maze.

2 weeks.

2 weeks of a living hell. 

If Chan was there, he would've lost his mind. It amazed him how rational Felix was. Even though he was scared and alone, he still tried keeping his cool. 

_Oh Felix, please just wake up. I want to see you smile again._ Chan needed a drink. He got up from the chair and headed to the vending machine down the hall. 

Chan put in the drink he wanted and inserted the money. He tapped his foot as he waited for it to come. 

Then he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw two nurses and a doctor running into Felix's room. _Oh no._ Chan ran into the room and skidded to a halt.

"Felix!?" he cried out. One of the nurses spoke.

"He's waking up!" Chan's heart skipped a beat. He rushed to Felix's side and held his hand. 

He was waking up! Felix's eyes flickered open. Instead of being their former honey color, they were now honey with splatters of green in them. Most likely left over from the maze's influences on him. Felix slowly looked at Chan.

"C-Chris?" he stuttered. Chan could cry. He hugged Felix.

"Felix you're alive! Oh my god Felix!" he cried. Tears rolled down his and Felix's faces. Salty, wet tears. Felix hugged him back, the respirator still over his mouth. Felix entwined his fingers in Chan's hair. 

Chan kissed Felix's forehead.

"Chris. Thank you for being by my side."

Chan smiled at him. "Oh Felix. I'm just happy that you're back with me."


	35. Epilogue

Felix was finally allowed to walk around the hospital. He had to be connected to an IV at all times and needed to be back at a certain time. Chris and Jisung visit but Felix still yearns to go home. That damn maze did a number on him.

And then, there was his eyes. Honey with splashes of an unnatural green color. Taehyung had a similar problem. His eyes were originally a dark brown but now a striking light blue, almost ghostly. It freaked Felix out when he first saw him. He had hit behind Chris when he first saw Taehyung again. 

But he was nice. And funny. They got along right away. 

There was Hongjoong who was still very grumpy but he still was fun to listen to. 

Mingi slept a lot, and when he was awake, he kept apologizing a lot for scaring everyone shitless. But he meant well. 

Yoobin was discharged but she came back sometimes with Yoohyeon to visit everyone. She was also nice. 

Today, Hongjoong and Felix meet on one of the balconies in the hospital. The older was now in a wheel chair. His mullet was in a small ponytail. Felix ate a chocolate bar while he and Hongjoong watched the night sky.

"Do you think the local news stations will ask where me and the others went for those 2 weeks?" Felix asked. Hongjoong shrugged. 

"I'm not sure. I mean if they _did_ ask you guys they would think you were drugged for that whole time," Hongjoong pointed out. Felix let out a deep sigh. He rested his head on the rails of the balcony and looked at the stars. Tonight was clear. The lights of Seoul sparkled. It always amazed Felix no matter how many times he's seen it. If only they were close enough to the ocean to have the full mystical affect. 

"You two seems like you're having fun," a voice said from behind them. Felix turned his head around to see Yoobin smiling at both of them. She was holding a tray with three drinks in them. She passed two to Hongjoong and Felix. 

"I got use hot chocolate," she said sitting between the two. Hongjoong started drinking the hot chocolate right away and Felix gave Yoobin a sweet smile.

"Thanks noona," he told her. Yoobin returned the smile.

"Don't mention it." The three of them sat on the balcony quietly, drinking their hot chocolate and watching the night sky. It was nice. Just the distant sound of cars and the fresh April night air. Felix let the side of his drink warm his hands.

"Felix, this is a weird question, but do you have any insecurities about yourself?" Yoobin asked all of a sudden. Hongjoong and Felix looked at her with shocked. 

"I-I don't think I'm ready to tell you. I will tell you I feel like a glitch in this world," Felix responded. Yoobin sat down her cup and looked out over the city. Felix made eye contact with her. "Yoobin-noona, why did you ask?" 

Yoobin sighed.

"I have a theory, but I need more information before I can fully develop it," she told them. Hongjoong looked at his cast, covered in signatures from his friends and supposed crush. 

"Guys, I still have one question about all of this," he spoke. Felix and Yoobin leaned over to listen.

"What Hongjoong-hyung?" Felix asked.

Hongjoong put his hand on his chin. "Why you guys ended up in the maze, how you got there, and how we all got back..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck. IT'S DONE! I started this as a small project, something to pass the time. But then I became addicted to it. I started this journey on March 10th, a week before quarantine started in my state. And now I've finished it, on May 17th. 68 days. I am so proud of myself this is the second story I've ever completed and the first one I've completed on this account. Thank you to everyone who's watched my sass-gay filled journey. I'll see you at the next book.
> 
> -Pluto


	36. Announcement

Hey guys Pluto here! It's almost been a year since I posted the first chapter of this fic and during that time my writing has improved greatly. I looked back at this and reread some stuff. There's a huge chance I'm going to rewrite this but it will take a while. The sequel will update soon I promise.

Sincerely, 

Noel Pluto


End file.
